Develop a statewide hypertension control coordinating council. Collect baseline information describing morbidity and mortality patterns in stroke and other hypertension-related diseases. Collect baseline information describing prevalence of high blood pressure and patient awareness and control levels. Conduct an inventory of resources within the State which can be brought to bear on hypertension control. Assess baseline information and develop a statewide high blood pressure control program. Implement program and conduct follow-up evaluation.